Missing Him
by FemaleBossJordan
Summary: kim sees jack kissing another girl, then jack try's to apologise and explain but kim won't listen. what will happen?


**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

* * *

"I never wanna see you again!" I yelled at Jack before storming out of his house, slamming the door.

I just found out he cheated on me with some skank he met at a club. "Kim wait! "I can explain!" He shouted running after me. I just ignored him and continued walking to my car. "Kim please listen to me" he grabbed my arm. "We're over" I said looking at him before pulling away my arm and getting into my car. Without giving him another look, I drove away.

After driving around town I ended up at the beach. I got out my car, walked to on the beach and sat down. I finally let my tears flow. I hugged my knees and cried. My phone kept going off. Besides Jack's name, I saw grace's appear. "Hello" I whispered. "Omg kim are you okay?" she asked. I sniffled and took a deep breath. "No" I said before breaking down into tears again. "Aw, it'll be alright! We both know Jack loves you!" She said comfortingly. "Are you sure?" I question, "cause he never told me he did" I said still crying. "I…" she was interrupted by the doorbell going off.

"Hold on" she said. I signed and stared at the sea. The beach was deserted and I just noticed it was raining a little. "Kim?" I heard him say over the phone. I gasped. "Kim where are you?" Jack asked. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Kim please" He whispered. "I…I" was all I could get out. Jack signed. Even without actually seeing him I knew he was pulling his hand trough his hair.

It's something he always did when he was nervous, thinking or worried. I really did still love him, but I was so hurt by what he did. "I need some time" I managed to choke out. "But.." before he could say anything I hung up.

I haven't seen Jack in a week. He tried to contact me but I didn't respond. Actually, I didn't respond to anyone's messages. The thing is, most of my friends are also Jack's. I've hung out with all of them so much that we became best friends too. But Jack has always had something special to him. Something that attracted me to him.

His cheekiness, him always wanted to do something fun and adventurous… The only thing I did do that week was eat, sleep and be sad. After receiving a ton of texts asking me if I was ok from my friends, including Jack and Grace, I decided to turn off my phone.

Like I said, I needed some time to figure everything out. But maybe today was the day I would actually stop drowning in self pity and continue with my life. I turned my phone back on ignored the messages and just called Grace to go do something fun to get my mind of things. She was happy to hear from me. We decided to go see the new twilight movie, since I've been wanting to see that one for a while.

I was waiting for Grace at the front of the theater. The only way to keep yourself warm during this time of the year was by wearing a warm coat, scarf and sweater. Oh, the amazing British weather. I looked up down the street to see Grace walking down the road. Smiling and being her happy self as usual. She walked up to me and gave me hug.

I lightly smiled and hugged back. "I missed you!" she said after she pulled back. "I missed you too, but I just needed some time to figure everything out" I said. She gave me a sympathetic smile before we went into the cinema.

The movie was great! Better than I expected . We were walking out of the building and decided to go get some starbucks. After we ordered we sat down at a table in the corner. Grace's phone went off, meaning she had a text. "Who is it?" "It's Jerry he asks if we wanna hang out with him and Eddie." She said before looking up to me. As in asking me for permission. I bit my lip thinking...

"Oh come one. You can't keep avoiding them, they are your friends." She said. "I know, but when I see them I don't wanna get all sad again." She nodded understandingly. I sighed, "Fine, tell them to meet us here." She smiled and texted Jerry back.

A little over 15 minutes later Jerry and Eddie arrived. They walked into the café and looked around for us. Eddie saw us and pointed. They both walked over with small smiles on their faces . "Hi gurls" Jerry said before hugging is both, Eddie did the same thing. "It's good to see you again" Eddie said and Jerry nodded. "Yeah" I said looking down.

When I looked up again I saw all of them giving me sympathetic looks. I sighed "Let's talk about something happy please" They nodded and soon changed the conversation. They were talking about all the funny and random stuff they got in their fanmail. I smiled listening to them.

I realized how much I've missed hanging out with them. I missed hanging out with all my crazy friends, Grace, Eddie, Milton, Jerry,…but I missed Jack the most.

2 Days later I still haven't seen Jack. Milton told me he wasn't doing much better than. He just sat in his room at his uni all day studying, at least that was what he said. Grace tried to make me go talk to him, and I was actually considering it.

* * *

Jack p.o.v.

It killed me not talking to kim, to not hold her in my arms. I made a stupid mistake while I was drunk. Kim means more to me than anyone ever will. Love is the word that describes our relationship, even though I've never told her.

I was always too scared but now I was afraid it might be too late. I was sitting on my bed watching some random YouTube videos when someone knocked on my door. I stood up and opened it. I was shocked to see the person that just knocked on my door. Even though she was the one who actually came to me, she looked a little surprised too.

We just stood there staring at each other for about 2 minutes before I opened my mouth: "I miss-" she interrupted me by putting her arms around my neck and hugging me tight. I immediately hugged her back. "I love you," I whispered. She pulled back to look at me with tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you too," She whispered back before our lips touched.


End file.
